The Reunion
by twilight mum69
Summary: Five friends shared one thing as children they all survived. Now twelve years later these now five strangers are thrown together again, for a Reunion. But what waits at the old school buildng is not what they expected. (This is my submission for the SWW Halloween contest)


This piece was my submission to the Slash writers workshop halloween contest, unfortunately it didn't place but I hope you guys enjoy it.  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters just a disturbing imagination.  
Huge thanks to SimplyMatt for pushing me to finish this piece .  
Loads of hugs to Mxpi1970 for beta'ing this the day of the deadline.

_**Ring-a-ring o' roses,**_

_**A pocketful of posies,**_

_**A-tishoo! A-tishoo!**_

_**We all fall down.**_

_**Ring-a-ring o' roses,**_

_**A pocketful of posies,**_

_**A-tishoo! A-tishoo!**_

_**They all fall down.**_

One beautiful day in June a stranger walked into the town of Shallow Falls. He walked down the picturesque tree lined street and into the Elementary school. He slipped past the receptionist and down into the basement, where he proceeded to feed the school's boiler with gasoline soaked rags from his bag.

One beautiful day in June, Shallow Falls lost all but thirty of their elementary school children, their cries of grief were felt around the world.  
One beautiful day in June, five friends decided to ditch school, instead they played in the lake. Just outside the towns borders whilst their friends burned alive or were left so badly burnt they were taken to the city for treatment.  
Twelve years later the town held a remembrance service for those they lost, friends who hadn't seen one another since the lake. Brought back together for the reunion, despite their differences they all have the same thing in common: they survived . However what was waiting for them back at the old school site was not what they expected.

Edward's walkie talkie buzzed and hissed inside his sock under his bed, he groaned and wiped the sleep from his eyes, leaned over his bed and retrieved his sock.

"Emmett?" his voice was croaky, still full of sleep.

"It's a b.e.a-utiful day here in downtown Shallow Falls." said Emmett on the other end with a voice like a newsroom anchorman.

Edward chuckled, sat up in his bed and reached out for his glasses that stood on his bedside table "Morning D."

"Good morning Master Masen and how are you this fine morning?"

"I'm fine Master Cullen and how are you this fine morning?" he said in his best english accent.

"Tip top my good man, the weather is far too nice to be held up in formal education, don't you think?" Emmett chuckled.

Edward sighed, Emmett was his best friend, but he really didn't want to ditch school, his parents would go mad, "Really Em can't we just hang out before and after, I have an English test, and so do you."

"Pwweeeeaasseee." came the reply.

"Em!"

"You would if you wuved me." he whined, Edward clicked his tongue.

"That's not fair, you know you're like a brother to me."

"Aww come on Eddie."

"Fine, but if I get caught you do the punishment: deal?"

"Deal, your parents are awesome it would probably just be painting the fence or something."

He had to agree his parents were awesome, they hardly ever gave him a harsh punishment instead they asked him to reflect on why whatever he had done was a bad decision, whilst he painted the fence, or mowed the lawns.

"Fine, we meeting by the lake?" he threw back his covers and jumped out of bed.

"Of course, you bring Rosie and I'll grab the rest on my way through." Emmett lived the furthest out than any of the 'gang' due to his father's garage.

"Okay, see you out there." he threw the walkie talkie back under his bed and made his way downstairs to the kitchen where the smell of fresh coffee and muffins permeated the air.

"Morning momma, morning papa." he smiled as he rounded the small kitchen table, his father smiled over his morning paper and his mother kissed him on his head as she placed a glass of milk on the table in front of him. He grabbed himself a muffin and drank back his milk before standing.

"Edward Anthony?" his mother chided.

"Sorry momma I'm heading over to the Cullens before school we have an English test today." he said without looking in her eyes, she was so good at detecting lies.

"That's sweet of you." she smiled, he nodded and felt a little guilty as he turned to leave the room.

"Edward?" his father shouted as his foot hit the bottom step, he swallowed and walked back to the kitchen door.

"Yes Sir?"

"Can you tell Mr Cullen I'll be over with the car after work, he's sorting the tuning out."

His heart skipped a beat "Yes Sir." he smiled as he raced back out and up to his room.

He folded a towel and his trunks and placed them at the bottom of his school bag, he pulled on his clothes his mom had taken out the night before and hopped down the stairs as he pushed his feet into his sneakers.

"Bye momma, bye papa." he shouted as he flung open the screen door, Rosie lived two doors down, her mother was a hairdresser who worked from home in a purpose built room that had been built for her. He knocked on the door and Carmen Hale answered it, her hair impeccably styled and a blue apron over her clothes.

"Morning Mrs Hale." he smiled as she led him into the house.

"Good morning Edward, you're early and it's Miss Hale remember."

"Erm yeah...we have an English test and we're all meeting up to study before school." he said, his fingers crossed behind his back.

"We?" she enquired, his mouth was suddenly dry, she made no apologies for her dislike of some of her daughters friends, especially the Cullens. Although everyone knew it was more his dad she didn't like as they had dated and it didn't end well, or start well for that matter. Her idea of a date was _not _going to watch a demolition derby apparently.

"Yeah, erm..we, you know Alice, Jasper..Emmett?" his voice broke off as he said his best friends name in hope she wouldn't hear.

Carmen sighed, but had no chance to say anything as Rosie ran into the room and grabbed her friend by the arm and tugged him through the door.

"That was close." he panted as he pushed his glasses up his nose, she rolled her eyes.

"Really Edward you're such a pushover, she would have got it out of you in seconds."

He looked confused, she held up her cell phone, she was probably the only kid in Shallow Falls Elementary Schools 5th grade with a cell phone, he nodded Alice must have called her. They walked in between the houses and stayed off the main street as they made their way to the lake that was situated just outside of the town's sound of splashing water told them that their friends were already in the lake, as they rounded the trees the lake came into view and sure enough, Alice and Emmett were messing around in the water. Edward noticed Jasper sat on the edge of the water he had a far off look in his eyes, something he noticed his friend got when he was worried about something.

"Jazz?" he dropped his school bag and sat down beside him placing his hand on his friends lap.

"Hey." Jasper smiled at his friend a faint blush rising in his cheeks, he was the youngest of the group but they had never treated him any differently.

"Something troubling you?" enquired Edward as he pulled out his trunks and towel.

He shrugged and looked down at his hands.

"Jazz, talk to me, I know something is the matter."

He sighed, took a deep breath and looked towards his friend "I had a dream...again." he said in a quiet voice.

"Did you tell your parents?"

Jazz shook his head fiercely "They already think I'm crazy, I heard my father saying he was going to take me into the city to see someone."

"Wow, really?"

He nodded "I hate having them, it's not like I want to be pissing my pants at night." he whispered so the others wouldn't overhear.

"That bad huh?", Jasper looked down at his feet as they scuffed the dry sandy bank and nodded sadly.

"Last nights was the worst yet, something is going to happen, something really bad."

Edward couldn't help the laugh that broke the tension between them, never had anything bad ever happened in the sleepy town of Shallow falls, it was a perfect town with perfect lawns and perfect people...boring.

His friend's head shot up, his eyes narrowed "Of all the people that I thought wouldn't have laughed at me, I never expected it to come from you."he scowled.

Edward pulled his friends face up to look at him "I'm not laughing at you, it's just this is Shallow falls, nothing ever happens here."

Jasper shrugged and pulled his top over his head before throwing it onto the ground.

"Come on lets get in the water before Emmett comes out to get us." and with that he ran into the lake.

They both pulled off their tops, shimmied their trousers and boxers down and pulled on their shorts and he grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him into the lake.

The sun beat down on the five friends as they played in the lake, dunking one another and racing to and from the mini island in the centre, the school bell could be heard in the distance, but was ignored through the squeals and laughter.

"Edward Masen get your butt over here." squealed Alice as her head broke the surface, sputtering.

He laughed and swam away from her giving Emmett a high five as he went, Jasper bobbed up and down in the water, thoughts of his dream all but forgotten for the moment.  
Ten minutes later Emmett and Rosie had disappeared into the undergrowth of the tiny island leaving the others to lay on their towels on the bank, the others were used to them sneaking off at recess and making out behind the jungle gym

"Wonder what the kids in school are doing now?" Alice smiled as she turned onto her stomach.  
The shockwave hit them like a fiery breath , as the birds in the trees screamed and took flight.

Edward sat bolt upright "What was that?"

"Just a car backfiring on the highway, don't be so skittish." Emmett laughed as he and Rosie appeared from the water.

"Something bad." whispered Jasper.

"Something very bad." echoed Edward, they all stood and looked towards the town, billowing smoke hung in the air like a storm cloud ready to burst.

"E-e-eddie?" Alice gasped "That's coming from school."

They set off at a run, clothes left, their childish games forgotten, they neared the town's limits, sirens screamed and blue lights flashed as a blur of red flew past them. Sounds like animals in pain filled the air and it was only when they got closer to the school they realised it was voices, human voices crying out in pain and grief.

Alice screamed as friends and peers fell onto the once manicured lawns of their school now charred, their clothes and bodies alight.

"What's happening?" she screamed, her hands over her ears as the sounds became deafening. A cacophony of sounds from the wails of the parents and children to the wails of the sirens, mixed in with the gunfire noises coming from inside the school.

"Edward!" screamed his mother as she pulled him into her arms sobbing, she released him realising he wasn't harmed "Where were you?"

Edward shrugged, "The lake momma."

In turn each parent of the five pulled them into their embrace before asking the questions "Where were you?" each child gave the same reply..."The lake."

12 years later.

Apov

The reunion invitation came today, it took me two minutes and eight seconds to get from the door to the post box, that's the furthest I've been in days.

Edpov

My secretary emailed me my schedule for the next few weeks and hidden in the agendas was the fucking reunion, I so don't fucking need this. I sigh as I finish another two fingers of scotch and it isn't even noon yet.

Empov

My therapist said that the reunion will bring closure or at least understanding to my OCD. The thought of touching anything that may have been touched by death is too much, so much so I have started to cut again.

Rpov

Daddy said if I'm a good girl this weekend and please him he will pay for my trip, I love James he knows what I need.

Jpov

The memorial reunion is this week, I personally sent out the invites had nothing back so I hope they're coming, especially Edward I haven't seen him in so long.

On a beautiful day in June four strangers who were once friends arrive in Shallow Falls.  
Alice sat in her Motel room, her hands trembling as she poured her little white anxiety pills into her hand before throwing them back and guzzling the water. Her head felt fuzzy she knew she had gone overboard with the pills today for the journey itself was a huge milestone. The furthest she had been outside her door in...she sat and mused for a moment.

"Twelve years." she whispered to herself, it had been twelve years since she had traveled anywhere. After the 'incident' her parents had moved up state and home schooled her, afraid to let her out of their therapists said that was what had brought about her agoraphobia. The thought of seeing them: her once best friends had her tipping out a few more white pills for good measure.

Edward threw the empty miniature of grey goose onto the bed beside him it clinked the others making a jingle bells should have Angela fired, she had cancelled all his meetings stating he 'needed' to do this. No, he needed to stay in New York and work, thats what he 'needed'. He threw himself back on the bed and closed his eyes, regretting it immediately. That day, twelve years ago came flooding back in reds and blacks, horrifying images of friends and teachers: burning! Sitting bolt upright his body sticky with sweat he rubbed the heels of his hands in his tired eyes.

"What the fuck am I doing here?" he groaned as he moved to the en suite to take a shower.

Emmett's therapist had called ahead to finalise his arrangements at the motel, his conditions of being allowed to travel without his social worker. Everything from his bottom sheet to the complimentary soaps in the bathroom had been bought new and vacuum packed to prevent contamination.  
The biggest stipulation however that the room be glass free, apart from the bulb in the ceiling light and especially no mirrors, they could be easily smashed and used as cutting opened the door to his room, immediately disposing of the paper napkin he had used to turn the knob. He squirted his hands with sanitiser causing him to hiss as the thick liquid seeped into his cracked overwashed skin. Glancing around his room he took the ten mandatory steps to his case and sighed with relief allowing himself a small smile that things seemed in was until he entered the en suite and was greeted by his reflection taunting thinking he rushed back into the room and picked up the phone, suddenly dropping it as if he'd been scorched.  
"Fuck, fuck,fuck." he chanted as he moved back into the bathroom fumbling with the plastic wrap on his anti bacterial soap.

"Open." he pleaded as he now attacked it with his teeth, knowing he would have to scrub those too managed to switch the hot water on with his trembling elbow.

Squirt...

Rub ten times...

Rinse...

Squirt...

Rub ten times...

Rinse...

He continued this for eight more repetitions before he realised he'd forgotten to open the towels, collapsing on the cold floor he sobbed "Why the fuck am I here?"

Rosie pulled on the sleeve of her oversized woven top in attempt to hide the red marks on her wrists. Daddy said he hadn't meant to hurt her, but on condition he allowed her to leave him for a few days she had promised him anything. He missed her, he had said, he loved her, he had said. She walked down the main street surprised nothing much had changed in twelve years, she could see the look of the street in her minds eye twelve years earlier. Her body began to tremble as the stinging aroma of burning flesh burnt her nose. Her head snapped up expecting to see the horrific scenes from that day, but instead all she saw was the old school site mixed with the new memorial building. She heaved and vomited into a nearby hedge, the breakfast she had so thoroughly enjoyed as she had chosen it herself making a second coming. She began to regret the normally forbidden Chocolate Malt and pancakes she had eaten at the diner. Hands resting on her thighs she pulled in gasps of air, but it was tainted and all she could taste was rust and salt.

"Why am I here?" she whimpered.

Rev Whitlock sat, hands on his lap, his eyes closed in quiet contemplation. Jasper knocked quietly on his office door, his father smiled and beckoned him in.

"Everything ready for the service this evening son?"

Jasper nodded "I'm just on my way to collect the candles for the lanterns and Mike is finishing off the seating."

"Any news from your friends?" Jasper looked down at his feet shaking his head.

"Never mind son all you need is the good book by your side, nothing else."

"Yes sir." he patted the back pocket of his jeans that always held his pocket bible.

Jasper's father stood and placed his hand on his arm "I'm very proud of you son, while they and their families fled you stayed here and became a man."

"Thank you father, may I be excused I have a few things I need to do before this evening.

"As you wish, but do not be late for the service."

Jasper tipped his imaginary hat and left the room whistling his favourite childhood rhyme.  
As requested everyone was to meet at the site where a small service was to take place followed by the reciting of the names of the fallen as candles were lit.

Edpov

I had spent the afternoon like most of my afternoons, in a drunken stupor. Whacking off to expensive, cheesy pay-as-you-go porn in the motel room. The thought of seeing the boy, who was now a man like me, the one who had made me realise what I was when I was younger conjured unwelcome feelings. The memory of his lithe body swimming in the lake made my cock twitch. Why the fuck had he stayed in this mire of memories and nightmares, maybe if he had left with them like I wanted him to things may have been different. Washing my face in cold water I grabbed my keys and left my less than adequate room, I needed to sober up and grab a seat at the back. My breath caught in my throat as I neared the site, most of the seats were already taken, but I spied one in a corner.

"The Edward Masen I once knew would have sat up front." a familiar yet more matured voice called behind me.

"Jazz?"

"One in the same." he held his hand out towards me, his face and eyes bright.

"You haven't changed." I finally managed to stutter.

"I hope I have." he chuckled "I was a mere boy of ten last time we saw one another."

"I mean you have, but.." he stopped me by leaning close to my ear.

"I'm still me Edward." and he kissed the soft skin below my ear so softly I thought I'd dreamed it.

Empov

It had taken me six attempts to leave my hotel room, the walk to the site was forty five steps, an odd number! When I finally made it most of the seats were taken up, I pulled out the sanitiser and washed my hands the sting worse because of the mirror incident. I saw a seat towards the back, I counted the rows: twelve!  
Perfect...I held my breath as I walked past the numerous guests talking and touching, it made my skin crawl. I had one of those minor heart attacks, the ones you have when you think you have forgotten something important. I patted my jacket for my sanitiser and sighed a breath of relief when I found it. The seat was next to a man in a suit, he gazed at me and I thought I recognised the green of his eyes, but my friend had vibrant eyes, these were void of expression.

"Em?" he said turning towards me.

"Erm yeah?"

"Em, it's Eddie, I mean Edward, Edward Masen."

This man in front of me, this man with the void, empty eyes was my childhood friend.

"Really?" I replied nervously.

"Fuck yeah." he went to slap me on the back and I froze, he looked at my rigid body and placed his hand back on his lap.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, cool; you?"

"Peachy." he replied with a slight slur.

There was a commotion somewhere down the front of the seating a small woman was pleading with an elderly couple to allow her to sit there.

"Please, please let me sit here I can't sit on the outside" she begged, her black hair falling over her eyes.

"Ali?" whispered Edward beside me.

I squinted, it was Alice, the once vibrant ball of energy was now a cowering mess.

"Please, please let me sit here." Alice was almost sobbing now at the old couple sitting in the middle of the fifth row.

"You coming to help?"Edward enquired as he stood up from his seat.

I shook my head fiercely, wring my hands together "No, erm, you go I'm good here." I whispered.

He narrowed his eyes at me then laughed "Wow you're even more fucked up than me." he scoffed brushing past my leg, I stared at the place on my jeans where his trousers had touched mine. Knee bouncing I closed my eyes and counted to ten, slightly disappointed that I would have to burn my favourite jeans later.

Apov

"Alice?" a scratchy voice enquired behind me, I spun on my heels.

"Yes?"

"Ali, it's me Edward...Edward Masen we went to schoo." he stopped his eyes becoming hard.

"Eddie?" he nodded eyeing his friend, she'd always been petite earning the nickname pixie stix because of her energy level too.

Now she was gaunt, he cheekbones evident through her skin as though it had been stretched too far.

"Why don't you come sit with us at the back?"

She eyed the distance, her body visibly shaking "No erm I can't, it's okay." she whispered.

"Fuck not you too, I'm beginning to think I'm not as fucked up as I thought." he laughed producing a miniature bottle of scotch from his pocket. Downing it in one gulp.

"You're drunk?" she gasped.

"Not as drunk as I intend to get." he pulled out another and twisted the cap with his teeth. The elderly couple tutted and moved up a seat. "There you go." he gestured down to the seat.

"You've changed." she whispered.

"No shit, seeing your friends burn in front of you does that to a guy." he said a little louder than he intended.

You could hear a pin drop, even the wind ceased to blow.

"Edward?" Alice inhaled.

"What?" he snapped as he looked around, all eyes on him.

The silence was broken by a shriek and the shout of a male voice.

"Don't fucking touch me like that again." Emmett shouted as a flushed Rosie pulled herself off the floor.

"Emmie?" she huffed pulling down her too short skirt.

"Don't call me that." he exhaled as he sat back down, pulling out his sanitiser.

"What's happened to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"This." she moved in for the gel and he flinched.

"Don't" he hissed.

"You've changed."

"Well ding ding we have a winner." Edward scoffed as he threw his arm around her shoulders.

"You're drunk." she spat.

"What did you expect Rose, that we'd all turn up perfect and peachy?" he scoffed.

A voice cleared over the microphone, "Would you all mind taking your seats please." Jasper's father asked as he shuffled some papers.  
The service was short, everyone was given a lantern and as each name was read a candle was lit.

Emmett glared at Edward who snorted when his candle continually blew out because of his trembling hands. By the time the final candle was lit Edward was finishing his fifth bottle.

"We will now do the walk of witness through the old school to the new memorial building." Rev Whitlock announced.

Alice froze, her eyes locked on the school building ahead of her bathed in the light of the shook her head taking a step back, someone caught her arm moving her forwards.

"I'm here." Jasper smiled as they walked closer to the others.

They waited until the crowds dispersed before walking towards the school, a building they hadn't stepped foot in for over twelve years.

"Fuck this shit." slurred Edward "Sooner I get in sooner I can get out of this shit hole town." and he stormed up the steps.

Emmett looked nervously at Rose , she reached slowly for the cuff of his coat.

"Lets get this over with."

Emmett counted each step, taking a break every tenth one muttering to himself.

The four friends walked slowly into the building, Alice sobbed as they passed the old and blackened classrooms.

"Where's Edward?" she whispered.

"Don't know, don't care." huffed Rosie.

"I'm worried about him." she sighed turning to Jasper.

"Okay why don't we go look for him?" he suggested.

"Okay as long as we stay inside the school."

"I promise." he smiled, leading her to the left through a charred doorway.

)(ooooooooooo)(

"Jasper do you have a torch, my candles gone out?"

"Jasper?"

Alices breath whirled like ghostly figures as she spoke, the room had suddenly become very cold.

"Jasper?" she cried, where could he have gotten to?

She felt her body heave forward as a force hit her square on the back, she fell painfully to her knees.

"You shouldn't have left Alice." said a cold voice.

"Who is it?"

"You shouldn't have left me alone with all the memories."

"Please who are you?" she sobbed, the hairs on her arms prickling.

A figure walked forwards dressed all in black, a candle in one hand and a needle and thread in the other.

"Jasper?"

"I couldn't tell anyone my dreams, couldn't tell anyone my memories." the voice whispered.

"Please no." she cried as he knelt before her, eyes bright with excitement.

"I don't think you should be allowed to tell either." he said calmly as he made the first stitch, muting her scream.

"Where's Jasper and Alice got to?" Rosie asked Emmett as they passed the final remains of the school.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10." Emmett chanted.

"Why do you do that?" she asked "Count to ten I mean."

"Ten minutes to walk to school, ten steps to walk to my classroom, ten steps to where my first friend fell." he whispered his face void of expression.

"Fuck." she exhaled as he continued his new mantra.

"I'm going to go find the others." she shrugged when he didn't reply to her.

She pushed the opaque tarpaulin out of the way that was pinned between the old and new buildings.

A sharp noise and a scream froze her to the spot.

The noise happened again, almost like gun shot, but with no echo.

And again, and again it continued as the scream muffled and the tarpaulin tore from its berth and fell towards her.

She stepped tentatively forwards, in the hazy light the sheet was splashed dark spots and closer she could see that something was inside the sheet, something large and she recognised the voice.

"Ten steps, Ten minutes, Ten, ten, ten, ten" it whimpered.

She pulled on the sheet and screamed, there lay in the foetal position was Emmett, his shirt trickled from his chest, from ten tiny wounds in the shape of a cross.

"Fuck she screamed as she fell backwards. She scrambled back until she was flush with the wall. Pulling her cell out with trembling hands she flipped it open.

"Ah ah." said a voice from the shadows "Who you going to call Rosie?"

"Who is it?" Rosie tried to scream as the shrouded figure lowered itself in front of her. Rancid breath and the smell of burning flesh caused bile to rise in her throat.

"You killed Emmett?"

"It was for his own good, he had no life."the estranged voice said bitterly.

"That doesn't give the right to take it."

"Why not, you took mine, you left me here with my nightmares."

"Jasper, oh god please, we had no choice our parents.." he cut her off with a laugh that froze her blood.

"Your parents fucked you up." he sighed "Now I have to fix you all."

Rosie dug her feet into the ground, but they slid on the thin carpet of blood that now ran freely from Emmett's body.

"Please Jasper."

"Please what?" he spat "Let you live?" she nodded frantically.

"And what life do you have?" he asked as he grabbed her arm pulling up her sleeve to expose the angry welts.

She tried to snatch her wrist back, but his icy grip kept her still.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Liberate you."

"Liberate me?"

"I'm going to allow you to show him, the real you." he smiled he gestured to her wrists.

"But.." her words stuck in her throat as the gleam of metal caught her eye. Something flashed before her face and white hot pain ran through her head. Warm liquid dripped down her cheek and onto her hand.

"What did you do?"

Jasper sighed "I told you." he said in a voice as though talking to a small child "I'm showing him your not just looks, he'll be able to see deeper." and with that he slashed again and again. Her screams turned into gurgles as her mouth filled with blood.

"Wrrr th fuck isss e'ryone." Edward slurred as he skidded on the grass in the old playground. He stumbled back catching himself on the rusted swing set, head resting on the cool metal he took a deep breath. The cool night air had suddenly become sticky and the scents from his nightmares filled his nose.

"Leave me the fuck alone." he growled into the silence.

He heard singing in the distance, the voice was childlike, but sent a chill down his spine.

"_Ring-a-ring o' roses, A pocketful of posies, A-tishoo! A-tishoo, We all fall down. Ring-a-ring o' roses, A pocketful of posies, A-tishoo! A-tishoo! They all fall down."_

"Whossit?" he slurred "Sho yerself." the singing continued gradually becoming louder.

"Stop it." he moaned placing his hands over his ears, even with the barriers he could still hear the haunting words.

"_Ring-a-ring o' roses, A pocketful of posies, A-tishoo! A-tishoo, We all fall down. Ring-a-ring o' roses, A pocketful of posies, A-tishoo! A-tishoo! They all fall down."_

"Please." he sobbed closing his eyes.

He startled as a pair of icy hands gently pulled his hands from his ears.

"Ssh." cooed the voice.

Edward squinted trying to focus on the dark figure in front of him.

"Jazz?"

Jasper smiled, but something about it was off, it wasn't his dimpled smile that Edward had fallen in love with, it was manic.

"Jasper is that..?" he pointed at the dark splatters that covered his hands and neck, his clothes seemed oddly ruffled as though someone had been tugging at them.

"I did it for you, they said you could live if I did." his eyes were wild.

"They?"

Jasper nodded thumbing behind him towards the charred remains of the old school building.

"They wanted me to kill you too, but I said no, I love you Edward." he leant forward pressing his lips on Edwards.

Edward heaved as the scent mixed with his own smell of alcohol made a heady cocktail.

"Get the fuck off me you sick bastard." Edward pushed him back and his eyes narrowed.

"Don't you love me?"

Edward sighed "I do, I mean I did, but Jazz you just killed our friends, that's sick."

Jaspers head snapped round, he nodded to the silent request and pulled the needle from his pocket.

"What the fuck are you going to do with that?" Edward gasped as he stood from the swing.

"They said you have to be silenced, they said you will tell everyone."

Edward held his hands up in defence "I won't say a word I promise."

"They said you're a liar."

"I'm not see lets drink to it." Edward pulled out his final bottle and twisted the cap, taking a small sip. He offered it to Jasper who shook his head.

"I'm sorry Edward." he lifted his hand again and lunged forward. Edward fell back crashing the bottle onto the metal of the swing. Sending tiny shards of glass sparkling into the night.

It all happened so fast as he thrust out his arm to defend himself, Jasper gasped and shuddered falling to his knees. Edward saw the blood on his hands first. Then the blood seeping from the gaping wound in Jaspers neck.

"I loved you." he whispered as the air hissed from his neck.

Edward didn't wait to see if Jasper died, he spun on his heels and ran. He ran until he arrived back at his hotel room, grabbing what little he had brought and hailed a cab.

6 months later...

"Mr Masen you have a call on line two." Angela said over the speaker.

Edward sighed "Put it through Angela."

He picked up the receiver and tucked it under his chin, "Masen here."

"_Ring-a-ring o' roses, A pocketful of posies, A-tishoo! A-tishoo, We all fall down. Ring-a-ring o' roses, A pocketful of posies, A-tishoo! A-tishoo! They all fall down."_


End file.
